


Breakfast in Bed

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Breakfast in Bed

Bucky could feel the empty space next to him in bed even before he turned around, arm going around the cold pillow bringing it closer to him, inhaling the sweet scent of her that still lingered on the plush fabric. He laid there for a while longer, until he felt he should get up.

He threw the blankets to the side and walked to his set of drawers, picking up a new pair of boxers and putting them on, then grabbing his sweatpants from the floor and making his way down the stairs, heading to the kitchen where the smell of freshly made coffee was wafting from.

Once he rounds the corner he stops, taking a good look at the sight in front of him. His baby girl, wearing some skintight leggings and his red sweater from last night. She was moving about in the kitchen, flipping the eggs and bacon on the stove and taking the toasts out of the toaster to plate the breakfast.

"Oh… you're up." she says, disappointment dripping from her honeyed voice.

"You don't sound so happy to see me, doll." Bucky wraps himself around her, resting his chin on top of her hair, arms hugging her thigh to his strong chest.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." he chuckles and lets her go, so she can flip the bacon once more before it burns.

"That my sweater." he comments, walking to the coffee pot and pouring two mugs for them.

"Now it's my sweater, it was too cold once I left your side."

"You are practically swimming in there you know." he laughs, leaning on the counter and watching her move about. He loved seeing her in his clothes. It made his chest swell with pride that she was his. That he was her's. "Let's go back to bed, that way we can have breakfast there. And then I can have you for dessert." he growls the last part, approaching her and groping her ass with his big hands while he nibbled on her ear making her moan deliciously from the action.


End file.
